fake_harry_potterfandomcom-20200216-history
Weasley family
Weasley is the surname of a pure-blood family (though the most recent generation has many non-pureblood members). The Weasleys know many other wizarding families, including the Blacks, Prewetts, Longbottoms, Crouches, Delacours, Potters and Campbells, as well as the Muggle Granger family. All members of the Weasley family are red-haired and Sorted into Gryffindor upon attendance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The family home, known as the Burrow, is located just outside Ottery St Catchpole, in Devon, England. The Weasleys live near other magical families such as the Diggory, Fawcett, and Lovegood families. When Harry Potter and Alfie Campbell befriended Arthur and Molly Weasley's youngest son, Ron Weasley, the Weasleys became a second family to both. The Burrow became Harry's home away from home (he only resided with the Dursley family out of necessity), and Arthur and Molly served as de facto godparents in Sirius Black's absence. Harry would eventually marry into the family when he married Ginny. They were included in the Sacred Twenty-Eight list, published in the Pure-Blood Directory by the 1930s. However, they deplored their inclusion in the list, because they said they had ancestral ties to many interesting Muggles. Their protests earned these families the opprobrium of advocates of the pure-blood doctrine, and the epithet 'blood traitor'. Family history Early history The Weasleys, unlike many other pure-blood families, willingly associated with Muggles, Muggle-borns, and half-bloods and do not consider themselves superior to others because of their blood status. Thus, elitist pure-blood families such as the Malfoys and the Blacks consider them "blood traitors" and treat them with disdain; Cedrella Black was even disowned by her family for marrying Septimus Weasley. Despite being "one of the biggest blood traitor" families, they seemed rather proud of it. The Weasleys tended to have large numbers of children; an unusual trait for wizarding families, according to Draco Malfoy. The most recent generations of Weasleys have been considered poor by wizarding standards; their vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank only contained a small pile of Sickles and a single Galleon as of 1992. For several generations, only boys were born into the family, until the birth of Ginevra Molly Weasley. This trend ended with the grandchildren of Arthur and Molly, who include more girls than boys. Recent history Arthur Weasley was born on 6 February, 1950 to Septimus and Cedrella Weasley (née Black).Arthur had at least two brothers. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1961-1968 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. In his third year in 1963, he probably chose to take Muggle Studies, due to his interest in Muggles. While at school, he met and began dating fellow Gryffindor Molly Prewett. Shortly after graduating from Hogwarts, Arthur and Molly married. Their marriage was rather rushed, as Lord Voldemort was gaining power during that time and the First Wizarding War began.Arthur and Molly were not members of the first Order of the Phoenix; it is unknown if he was otherwise involved in the war. During the course of the war, he and Molly had seven children: Bill in late 1970, Charlie in 1972, Percy in 1976, twins Fred and George in 1978, Ron in 1980, and Ginny in 1981. The war ended soon after Ginny's birth, but not before Molly's brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewett, both Order members, were murdered by Death Eaters. The family was upset when some Death Eaters, such as Lucius Malfoy, were able to get off scot-free by claiming that they had been under the Imperius Curse. Arthur believed they were lying, and he and Lucius were hostile towards one another whenever they crossed paths. The Weasleys' views led to their support to the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army during the Second Wizarding War. During the height of the latter conflict, the Weasleys were placed under surveillance by the Voldemort-controlled Ministry of Magic because they had been in close contact with Harry, and eventually had to go into hiding. The Weasleys took part in the Battle of Hogwarts. During the battle Fred was killed, deeply upsetting the rest of the family, and his death was enough to make his mother commit murder to save her daughter from the same fate. The families financial status likely changed with the great commercial success of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and the successful careers of various family members. By the twenty-first century, many Weasleys and their relatives worked for the Ministry of Magic, including Arthur, Percy, Ron, and their in-laws Harry Potter, Alfie Campbell and Hermione Granger. Family members Main family Arthur Weasley, one of three sons of Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Black, met Molly Prewett while they attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1960s. They married soon after finishing school and went on to have seven children, whom they loved but did not spoil. All of those who were of age, except Percy, eventually became members of the reinstated Order of the Phoenix. Wizard(s) Septimus Weasley Cedrella Weasley (nee Black) Arthur Weasley Molly Weasley (nee Prewett) Bill Weasley Charlie Weasley Fred Weasley George Weasley Ron Weasley Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) Weasley children's cousin Arthur Weasley's two brothers Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour) - wife of Bill Weasley Audrey Weasley - wife of Percy Weasley Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson) - wife of George Weasley Hermione Granger - mother of Rose Weasley (nee Granger) Alfie Campbell - father of Rose Weasley (nee Granger) Harry Potter - husband of Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) Victoire Weasley - Eldest child of Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour) Dominique Weasley - Middle child of Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour) Louis Weasley - Youngest child and only son of Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley (nee Delacour) Molly Weasley II - Eldest child of Percy and Audrey Weasley Lucy Weasley - Youngest child of Percy and Audrey Weasley Fred Weasley II - Eldest child of George Weasley and Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson) Roxanne Weasley - Youngest child of George Weasley and Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson) Rose Granger - Wife of Hugo Weasley Hugo Weasley - Child of Ron Weasley and Lavender Weasley (nee Brown) Harry Campbell - Brother of Rose Weasley (nee Granger) Luke Campbell - Eldest brother of Rose Weasley (nee Granger) James Potter II - Eldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) Albus Potter - Middle child of Harry and Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) Lily Potter II - Youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter (nee Weasley) Amelia Granger (nee Ainsley) - Wife of Harry Campbell Sam Ainsley - Father of Amelia Granger Cho Chang - Mother of Amelia Granger Ben Ainsley - Brother of Amelia Granger